


Story of lives  - poems

by pigalle



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/pseuds/pigalle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of poems, in the format where the first letter of every row composes a word/name/fraze, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bucky and Steve

**Author's Note:**

> The title of the chapters is the word/name/fraze that the poem is built from.

Breathing deep, letting fire wash in

Unbound you stumble down, on a path divine

Can’t hold it in, can’t break it through

Knocking down, the threat must go

Yesterday bleed, into tomorrows land

And all of this

Neither shall get through

Don’t hold it back

Some must lose, but they can’t be

The ones on that end

Ever again

Veil to thick, must be broken, to make him see through

End of the line, they reach together, at last


	2. The winter soldier

Trashing in the cold

Halting all moves

Ever under control

Winter all time

I see him nevermore

None to see, none to care

Taking all down

Exactly as told

Right up against

Steve he goes

Old friend, old memories

Locked away

Digged out

I’m with you til the end of the line

Everything coming out

Right comes to right, a new person is born


	3. Bucky Barnes

Bound by hope, bound by fear

Useless at first, important at last

Clock is ticking, can't control, can't decide

Killer right then, killer right now

Yellow is not, but blue and then red

Base to base, still only one home

A home with a person, a home with a man

Right shall come to right, when home wants you well

Neither hate nor fear can stop love in its path

Ever a new man, but it's okay to change

Starting at last, to see hope again.

**Author's Note:**

> If there's something like this that you'd like me to write a poem to, let me know in the comments.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr: [jennypigalle](http://jennypigalle.tumblr.com) and [pigalleonwattpad](http://pigalleonwattpad.tumblr.com).


End file.
